Life Can Be Fixed
by Olice
Summary: Annabeth, a suicidal 16 year old, is in a deep sate of depression and nothing is strong enough to pull her from her dark hole, or is there? When Percy moves to town he is determined to uncover the secrets of Annabeth Chase and to help her, but she is resisting. Can Percy save her? And can Annabeth learn to live again, maybe even fall in love? Please R&R. T for language. COMPLETED!
1. Life being ripped out from beneath me

**A/N: Hey, um this is my first story so it won't be the most wonderful thing you've read, but hopefully it won't be the worst thing either. Fingers crossed, I hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 1: My life being ripped out from beneath me_

_Annabeth's pov _

I sat there listening to them, shouting, swearing and threatening, then I heard my mum scream, my heart stopped, she doesn't scream. I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mother covered in blood and glass shards all over the floor, she was covering her left cheek, blood still trickled out from underneath her hands. Blood dripped to the floor and standing by the backdoor frozen was my father. He reached out to help but I stepped away, anger flared in him and he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it "GET out. NOW!" I screamed.

His eyes started to water and I felt my own sting however I was too angry at him to feel sad about hurting him, so I pushed him out the door, locked it and threw his car keys out the window. I stood there staring at him waiting for him to leave. A single tear slipped out his eye as he walked out the back gate. I made sure his car was gone before getting a teatowel for my mothers cheek, she removed her hands and I nearly threw up at the sight, the cut was down to the bone and it was jagged. Hot salt water streamed down my face. _Why? _My mother smiled a watery smile and stroked my hair.

"I'll call Nan and ask her to take you to the hospital and while your gone I'll clean up." I whispered afraid my voice would crack.

My mother nodded.

_Later on_

_At the hospital _

"Number 43 to room 2, Number 43 to room 2." The machine recited into the almost empty waiting room. Athena stood up, keeping the cloth on her cheek and walked to room 2. When she opened the door she was greeted by a doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I'm . But please call me Apollo." the doctor said with a warm smile.

Athena gave a small nod and sat down in the chair opposite Apollo.

"Can you please remove the cloth, so I can take a look?" He asked

She took the cloth from her cheek to show Apollo.

"Ouch! If you don't mind me asking how did you do it." The doctor started to clean the blood from around the wound.

"I was carrying a glass, fell over the the step by my door and the glass shattered, cutting me in the process." Athena lied easily.

Apollo mmmh'ed as he removed to odd little bits of glass from her flesh.

"Well your going to have a scar and you need stitches, but apart from that your fine."

_Annabeth's pov _

I mopped the blood from the floor and swept the shards into the bin. I couldn't believe what had happened, never had I thought my dad would be cable of harming my mother or causing her pain.

Suddenly the shrill ring of the phone broke the silence, I answered it to hear sobbing and sirens on the other end "Annabeth, we crashed on our way back. Your mum. She's...she's d-dead." my nan choked down the line.

The phone dropped from my hand, smashing into pieces on the floor, tears streamed down my face as I slid on to the floor. Everything is being ripped out from beneath me. I cried until I could no more, there was pounding on the door but I ignored it and laid down on the wood panels. My heart was tearing itself up and I could do nothing about it. After hours of sorrow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:I hope you liked the first chapter, this was more of an introduction, Percy and others will come in the next two chapters. Please R&R, it would mean a lot. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames.**

**Adios~ Daughter of Fear **


	2. The new kid Again!

**Hey! Special thanks to Princess-Girl12 for being my first reviewer ****EVER!**** I am glad that some people actually read my stories, nice to know that my writing isn't puke worthy.**

**Here's chapter 2, it's mostly in Percy's pov. Maybe a small bit in Annabeth's at the end.**

_Chapter 2: The new kid. Again!_

_4 months later_

_Percy's pov _

I sighed as I stared out the car window, I hate moving. This is the 6th time we've moved this year (by we I mean my mother, Sally, and me). My mother's job required us to move a lot, she was a Zoologist, and I absolutely despised it. We never stayed anywhere long enough to make friends, San Francisco was our next location, nice beaches there.

"Percy?" My mother's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I looked in her direction, showing acknowledgement.

She sighed and fiddled with a ring on her right hand "We could be here for a couple years, not months." she said correcting her statement she made a few weeks previous to this event.

"That's...great?" I replied trying to sound happy, it was good and bad that I'd have time to settle, because I'd have time to make friends but then when we left I would have grown close to my friends and it would make it more painful to leave.

"I know your not thrilled about what we have to do for my job, but it's that or have a crap job that doesn't pay the bills." she turned into our new street.

I gave a small chuckle and looked out the window once again.

_**3am**_

_I sprinted through the forest desperate to escape the whispers and claws trailing behind me, I shoved branch after branch out my way while I tried to scream for help, but my throat was bone dry._

_Suddenly I was yanked back and I fell onto the rough bracken blinking tears of pain. A sinister laugh emanated from somewhere behind me. I felt something dig into my flesh and I bit my lips as I whimpered. The laugh came again and my eye lids started to feel heavy, crimson liquid oozed from the gash on my shoulder and my eyes slowly closed._

I bolted upright, sweating and panting, still disturbed by my nightmare I plodded into the bathroom.

I splashed cold water on my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror, hair sticking up at all angles; bags under my wide eyes. I hate my nightmares, they were regular I had them almost every night. Silently I tiptoed back to my room; climbed into my bed about two seconds before my alarm clock rung. I groaned and hit the off button dreading my first day of school.

_At school_

This school parking lot is probably the most busiest one I've seen in a long time. _20 minutes_ to get a spot _20 minutes._ Grumbling, I weaved my way through the student filled corridors until I reached the front office. A lady with big glasses and a hot pink dress, that looked about 1 size too small, greeted me; gave me a map and my schedule. I returned to the corridors to find they were slightly less crowed. I was checking my map and schedule when I swear I saw the most beautiful girl in my life, she had curly honey-coloured hair that was tied back in a messy bun, but her eyes were red and puffy with bags. Still they captivated me, such a deep grey that I could lose myself in them. I started to jog through the corridor to catch up to her. Unfortunately she disappeared into a classroom before I could talk to her. Great, just my luck.

_Lunch_

An image of that girl was still planted firmly in my mind as I picked my lunch from the salad bar, the food didn't look overly appetising but at least it wasn't the warm slump some cafeterias fed you. My eyes scanned the white room, looking for an empty table when they fell on _her. _Perfect. Slowly I made my way over to her table. She looked at me as I pulled out a chair to sit on.

"Your obviously new, considering your sitting with me." she said and I loved the way her voice sounded like silk.

I mumbled something really smart like "uhhhhhh..."

"If you want to have any chance of making friends I suggest you leave and stay away from me." she whispered her voice cracking a bit at the end.

With closer inspection if her I realised she had multiple cuts and scars up her wrists.

"I'm fine here." I replied with a lopsided smile.

She huffed, rolled her eyes and carried on reading.

All through lunch I tries to make conversation with her but everyone she gave me a look which ended my question immediately. Why was she so anti-social.

_Some time later_

During english I asked about the girl, my partner, who was also in my P.E and maths classes, told me that her name was Annabeth and she was quite popular up until about 4 months ago. She stopped talking to people, started to become moody and fell behind in all her classes. Nobody knew why, it just sort of happened. After that I became more intrigued in the girl.

_Annabeth's pov _

I pulled my jacket tighter round my body as the rain pounded onto my face. I thought about the new guy that sat with me at lunch today. Why would he want to talk to me, let alone sit with me, I'm the moody, depressing girl who everybody picks on. Not paying attention I walked straight into the road, I stood there paralysed as the car got closer. Suddenly I felt arms wrap round my waist and pull me back onto the sidewalk. I turned to thank my rescuer, but I was met with those gorgeous eyes from lunch. We stood there for a while before I stepped from his embrace.

"Thanks."

"No problem, wouldn't want you to die or anything. Would we?"

"Yes, I would like to die." I mumbled too quiet for him to hear.

The guy scratched his neck nervously "Do want me to walk you home?"

"No and goodbye." I said abruptly and left.

I couldn't be friends with **anybody**,no matter what.

**Hope you liked chapter 2, maybe I'll update in a few hours? Review and maybe you'll get the 3rd chapter tonight instead of tomorrow. Ha ha, also thanks to allen r for the advice.**

**Bye- Daughter of Sorrow **


	3. The weekend and a spazzy lift

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews. They made my day. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: The weekend and a spazzy lift._

_Annabeth's pov_

I stood at my closetdeciding what colour hoodie to wear, it was a boiling day but it was either be a bit hot or let everyone see the scars and cuts on my arms. Sighing I decided on the blue one and walked into my little kitchen. Gently I brushed my hand across my cat's back, smiling to myself.

Midnight, the cat, looked up at me begging for food with his eyes, I laughed then poured his meaty biscuits into his food bowl. Sometimes it's a tad lonley in the apartment, I mean I have Midnight, but I can't talk to him. At least it was the weekend, that new boy would have pestered me again if it was a school day, hopefully when Monday rolls around he'll give up. I don't know why he was so interested in me, I know I'm all mysterious and stuff but he doesn't need to be a somewhat stalker. Shaking my head I put on my DM's and grabbed the keys and some money before exiting my apartment and locking it. I pressed the Ground floor button in the elevator, just before it shut some yelled for me to hold it, being the nice person that I am I obliged. As the owner of the voice came into view I inwardly groaned. _Really? Why do the God's hate me? _The guy smiled as soon as he recognised me, I kept a normal face, not smiling but not frowning. The doors closed and we were left in an awkward silence as the elevator descended. The annoying guy broke the quiet first "Are you okay,you know about what happened yesterday?" he actually sounded concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered maybe a bit harsher than necessary.

"Oh, great." he said a bit put off by my rudeness.

I internally smiled, good. Maybe he's given up already, but I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The lift shuddered, the lights blinked out. When they came back on a voice drifted from the speaker: "Please do not panic, we are experiencing technical difficulties with the lift. You will be moving again soon."

_What? No, no, no, noooo!_ I should've gone back to bed this morning. I slid down to the floor with my head in my hands. I saw the guy look at me like my idea was the best thing ever. He copied my actions. After about 2 minutes of stillness and quiet he said something: "Let's get to know each other."

I considered this, I could learn his name therefore it would be easier to avoid him in school. I gave a small nod and shrug. He smiled a gorgeous white smile.._where did that come from?_ Shaking off that thought, I answered my first question: what's my name.

"Annabeth."

"Mine's Percy." he replied.

_Nice name. _"Like the Greek hero?"

He grinned and nodded.

"What's your favourite colour?" Percy ran a hand through his raven hair.

"um...grey. I guess."

We carried on like this for the next hour or so, asking and answering questions about one another. All of a sudden the elevator came to life, taking us downwards. At the ground floor the doors ringed open and Percy walked out before me. I tripped on the rug in the lobby, Percy turned to say something but he ended up catching me. Slowly, with cherry cheeks, I looked up into his mesmerising eyes. I could drown in them. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity before some some behind us cleared their throat. I brought myself back to reality and stepped away from Percy.

"Um...see you later?" Percy said, although it sound more like a question.

"Yeah, later." I replied

I walked out onto the street and towards _the place._ Little did I know, Percy was following me.

**Where and what is **_**the place? **_**What will Percy think? Will Annabeth catch him? Who knows? I do. **

**Pretty pretty please may you review. Reviews= another chappie! **

**Live life and embrace it~ Daughter of Sorrow **__


	4. Secrets

**Hola! I can't believe I got more reviews. Wooo! Thanks for reviewing and if you didn't then I hate you (jks jks)**

**Please enjoy the next installment of Life Can Be Fixed.**

_Chapter 4: Secrets_

_Percy's pov _

I watched as Annabeth carried on down the street, with quite a quick pace, being the very curious person I am, I followed her. I know I seem stalker-ish, I'm not. It's just for some reason I am feel drawn to her and I really care about her. _But you only met her yesterday _argued my logical side. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and kept silent.

We'd been walking for around half an hour and I was contemplating whether I should go home or carry on. She suddenly turned into what seemed like a medow, finally seeing something other than streets and alleys I carefully made my way into the field. What I saw next disturbed and confused me greatly, Annabeth was sitting crossed legged, her back facing me, talking to thin air- or so I thought. Annabeth stopped talking then turned so she could see me. Tears were rimming her eyes, I was so confused _why was she crying? _

Her voice was shaky the when she spoke "What? You've seen what I'm doing."

I stayed quiet, fearing she'd rip off my head if I did.

Standing, staring at each other, silent.

I destroyed the silence "What were you doing?"

Annabeth didn't give me an answer, just looked at the ground. I looked at her, the question still in my eyes. After a few minutes she answered.

"I was talking to my mother." she choked out. Annabeth saw the confused look on my face and continued "I can sort of...see and t..talk to dead people."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I was completely and utterly gob-smacked. _She can talk to the dead? What's next, is Buffy going to jump out on me? _She put on a brave front, but the emotions in her eyes showed pain, and a lot of it. Again I felt compelled to go and comfort her. My limbs and muscles moved on their own accord and I wrapped her in a hug. She relaxed in my arms, _God, in the space of 2 days she's been in my arms 3 times. Ridiculous._ I felt her body starting to shake and wet patches were made on my shoulder, but I didn't give a shit. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and I am going to be there. After Annabeth had cried herself dry she broke out of my embrace and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Any time." I replied

Annabeth looked at me with a somewhat angry expression.

"No, not any time. I can't rely on people to take care of me. I have to rely on myself." she said "No body."

I was shocked by her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Everybody I relied on is dead or out of my life." she answered, getting angier.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so your stuck with me." I said crossing my arms over my chest and smiling.

"Yes you will, you'll make friends, find a girlfriend, start spending a lot of time with them, and because I'm _me_ I won't be able to tag on and before you know it you've forgotten about me." she said with a pain-ridden voice "It's happened before."

Right there and then I promised myself that I would show Annabeth that she could learn to trust and live again.

**Well short chapter but the next one will definitely be longer, I promise. Hope you liked it.**

**WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER: In the next chapter my favourite emo/punk couple comes in, that's right Thalia and Nico pop into the plot in chapter 5.**

**Can't wait!**

**Review or die.**

**Adios~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	5. Excuse me?

**Bonjour! If you reviewed last chapter thank you! The pov's are going to change alot in this chapter so pay extra attention. There will be some sexual references in this chapter, you were warned. Here's the next installment of Life Can Be Fixed. **

_Excuse me!_

_Thalia's pov _

I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Nico, and wandered into the kitchen. Our apartment was big enough, just two 20 year olds living here, you don't really need that much room. I moved in with Nico because my mother was a drunken whore and didn't acknowledge my exsistince. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips brush against my neck, I shivered.

"Mmmmmm, morning beautiful." Nico mumbled from my neck.

"Morning emo." I replied.

Nico groaned "I'm not emo."

Nico hates to be called emo, but to be honest if you saw him and didn't know him you'd think he was an emo.

"Joking." I said

He laughed and resumed to sucking my neck.

"Nico stop, your gonna give me a hickey."

"Maybe I want to mark as mine."

"I'll always be yours, you don't need a hickey to prove it."

"Too late."

I pushed him off me and ran to the mirror in the bathroom, there on my neck was a huge hickey. Great.

"Thalia. You might want to see this" Nico called from the kitchen

I marched back to see Nico staring at a red piece of paper.

"What is it?"

Nico just handed me the paper. There were two words that caught my immediate attention:

**Eviction Notice**

Oh my god, we're being evicted, I turned to face Nico.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked

"I don't know." he answered looking me in the eyes.

My stomach did turns and twists as I thought about all the possible endings for this situation.

"Wait! I have a cousin in...Cali that's been pestering me to come and see him." Nico said, the hope evident in his voice.

I snapped my head up and smiled, Nico chuckled and pulled me into an embrace.

"I love you." I whispered

Nico simply replied by giving me a kiss full of passion, love and maybe a hint of want. I pulled back, wriggled free from his grasp and walked towards the bedroom, swinging my hips slightly. I felt Nico's hands slide down my back, but before he could get any further I turned to face him.

"Awwwww Thalia! Come on!" he whined

I let a teasing smile grace my lips "Maybe later." I winked and laughed, dashing to the bedroom.

Nico ran after me complaining. "Not fair!"

_In California_

_1:00pm _

_Annabeth's pov _

I lied in the meadow with my eyes closed, letting the breeze dance across my face. This boy...Percy appeared to actually, genuinely care about me. Unless. Unless he had a movtie, like a bet. Oh, he wouldn't. This happened last month, someone had been dared to get me out on a date. Long story short, they failed, ended up with a broken nose and a fractured wrist. My stomach started to tie into a knot, but Percy seemed too nice to go along with a bet like that.

"Annabeth." he said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I'd almost forgotten he was with me, I turned my head to look at him.

"Why don't you talk to people?" he asked, his captivating eyes staring into mine. Green on Grey.

My throat tightened and my fists clenched at my sides, he saw this and quickly added:

"Only tell me if you want to, I don't mind."

Smart boy, trying to save himself.

"I have _my _reasons." I answered and just left it at that.

I went to look away, however Percy grabbed my chin and gently made my grey orbs meet his green ones. I felt as if I was really looking at the sea, so mesmerising. I don't know how long we gazed at each other for before Percy's phone buzzed. He broke our stare and answered his phone. I examined the ground trying to reduce my blush.

''My mum wants me home." he said, sounding..almost...sad.

"That okay." I kept my eyes on the ground, fearing he'd see my fire truck-red cheeks.

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah. Maybe." I said

He smiled, then did something completely unexpected. He hugged me. Tears threatened to fall. Last time I had been this close to someone was 4 months ago...when m-my mum...died. He pulled back and waved before he left, oblivious to the fact that I was just about to burst out in tears.

_Percy's pov _

I walked back home thinking about Annabeth, how her hair smelt of lemons and how she fit into my chest muscles perfectly, almost like they were carved for her figure. Soon enough I was standing at the apartment complex door. Sighing I climbed the flights of stairs to mine and my mum's apartment.

Wondering about why mum wanted me home, I unlocked the door and then flopped down onto the sofa.

"Percy? Is that you?" my mum called from the kitchen

_No it's Superman _"Yeah."

"Can you come here please."

Moaning I got up off the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Yes."

"I'm going out tonight to visit an old friend and they live quite a drive away...so...I am going to stay there for a night or two. Which means you'll be on your own until Tuesday." she explained "So the rules are...?"

I sighed "No parties, no drinking and no funny bussiness." I don't even understand these rules, it's not like I have friends anyway.

"Good boy." my mum stood and ruffled my hair playfully while a I scowled.

She gave a small laugh before heading to her room.

_Nico's pov_

I lightly traced patterns on Thalia's naked back and inwardly sighed, relived. Thalia thinks we are welcome with Percy. To be honest when I spoke to Percy the other day he specifically told me I was not wanted after what I'd caused in New york. Pffttt, I only broke 1..okay 2 windows, but that's not the point. He won't mind this time, 'cause I've got no where else to go. I hear a moan escape Thalia's lips as her eyes flutter open. Slowly, covering herself with the sheet, she sits up and runs a hand through her mussed hair.

My eyes travel to where the sheet is slipping, she notices and slaps my arm lightly. I just grin and kiss her, letting all my love for her pour into it.

_Percy's pov _

_7:00pm _

I hear a few knocks at the door, probably mum forgetting her hairbrush or something, chuckling quietly I open the door. But what I saw was Nico! And...Thalia!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up in a few days maybe. Thanks for reading.**

**Live life and embrace it~Daughter of Sorrow **


	6. Meet my annoying cousin

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter. I'm a very happy writer. There will be ONE Use of slightly strong language in this chapter. Here's chapter 6.**

_Meet my annoying cousin_

_Percy's pov _

What the heck? Why are they here? I could've sworn I said to Nico _not _to visit me. _Don't be rude, Thalia is there. You'll make him look bad. _

"Uh...Nico, it's not that I'm not happy to see you but...why are you here?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"Well...you know the other day when we talked on the phone and you said you'd like me to come and see you." he said "I thought I'd take up that offer."

Nico's sent me a message with his eyes: _play along now, kill me later._

"Ahh. That's nice but why do you have suitcases?"

"It's actually quite a funny story..." he stopped as Thalia sent him a glare. "Okay it's not a _funny _story, basically we've been evicted and I thought, who's better to go stay with than Percy and Sally."

That little...I guess it can't do any harm, Thalia is here and she keeps him in check. Most of the time.

"That sucks. Come in." I said opening the door wider.

After they'd pulled their suitcases through the door I showed them the guest bedroom, smiling and thanking me Thalia started to put her clothes in the dresser. Nico grinned and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"So little cous, got any beers?"

"No, you know I haven't drunk since what you did in New York." I replied

Thalia stood up and looked at us "What did he exactly do in New York?" she asked

I laughed while Nico shook his head frantically "Nothing much, he just _tried_ to do girl call-" Nico clamped a hand over my mouth before I could finish.

Thalia's eyes went wide. She ran towards Nico and pried his hand off my mouth "I've got to hear this."

"Well, Nico saw this cute girl a year younger than him standing at this bar and he said to me: "Watch and learn cous, this is how you pick up a girl." so he walked up to her, he being drunk at the time, squeezed her ass. Next thing I know he's lying on the ground trying to catch his breath with beer all over him." I replied before bursting out laughing with Thalia.

Nico just looked at the ground in shame. After Thalia and I stopped laughing Nico suggested we go buy some beer. He can drink, I'm not going to. If only I knew how much of a lie that was then.

_Annabeth's pov _

_9:00pm _

Crap! No sugar. Uggg. I checked my watch, 9:00pm. It's a sunday so the stores shut, damn! Just going to have to knock on a door and ask to borrow some. I know, Percy will definitely give me some. I walked down the hallway till I reached his apartment and knocked on his door. I heard some stumbling, then the door opened to reveal a very intoxicated Boy with brown eyes and black hair.

"Percy, someone's at the door." he hollered

Seconds later Percy was in front of me looking just as drunk.

"Hey Annabeth." he slurred

"Um. His I was just wonde-nfg" my sentence was brought to a halt when I felt lips on my own.

Percy dropped his beer bottle and put both hands on the side of my face. Slowly all my will went away as I melted into the kiss. He pulled away and snaked his arms round my waist.

"I couldn't help myself, your just so beautiful." he said caressing my face.

Before I could say anything something hard hit my head and my vision went black...

**Just a very short chapter but I wanted to post it, luck you two chapters, one right after the other. Sorry if you found Percy OOC. But I have news.**

**I'm having a OC competition. Send all the information to me in your review, the contest ends on the 15th of march.**

**I would like:**

**Name/nickname (if they have a nickname put down their real name aswell)**

**Age (please keep it between 15-19)**

**Hair colour**

**Eye colour and personality.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Live life and embrace it ~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	7. Why are you here?

**Helloooo! My fellow demi-gods, Gods/Goddesses, humans and other life forms. I'm a very happy girl, can anybody guess why? That's right because people reviewed. I thought you deserved chapter 7. Here it is.**

_Why are you here?  
_

_Annabeth's pov _

Groaning, my eyes fluttered open. _Hmm, white walls, sleeping on a couch, voices? _Confused and worried I sat up. I looked to my left, sitting there was a girl with black spiky hair and Electric blue eyes, she had some kind of a energetic and sarcastic aura to her. Seeing her face brought back the events that happened last night to my mind. Oh, my, god! I'd kissed Percy! I've know him 3 frikin' days. Wait, he kissed me. He kissed me first! _That's because he was drunk._

"Percy's sleeping."

I looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you'd want to know weather your drunk boyfriend was dead or not." she said humor dripping from her sentence.

I blushed as her words sunk in "Oh, we're not a couple."

She cocked her head and frowned.

"I barely know him." I said "I just needed sugar, we met about 3 days ago when he came to bug me at lunch." I laughed slightly at the memory.

She smiled lightly at my laugh.

"How do you know Percy?" I asked, rude I know.

"His cousin, Nico, is my boyfriend." she answered simply.

Studying her more carefully I found that she couldn't really be that much older than Percy or I.

"Who knocked me out?"

She looked almost...guilty.

"Uh, that was me. I wasn't aiming the book at you, I was going to throw it at Nico but the little bugger moved at the last moment."

I chuckled.

_Percy's pov _

I moaned and rolled onto my side, grumbling I walked to the front room. I stopped at the door however to listen to the conversation between Thalia and Annabeth? _Annabeth!? Why is she here? _After I composed myself I walked in and both the girls looked up at me. Annabeth's cheeks were dusted with pink and she wouldn't meet my eyes. _What the-? _

"I'll just leave you to it." Thalia rushed out the room, but gave me a subtle wink as she ran past me.

Annabeth still looked at her hands a deep twiddled her thumbs around.

"Um, not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked.

Her cheeks got even redder as she blushed scarlet.

"Well...I came over last night to borrow sugar-"

I didn't need to hear the rest. _It wasn't a dream! I'm not that creative, I couldn't have imagined the softness and the taste of her lips. Wait! _She's gonna kill me. I waited patiently until she'd finished.

She was even redder than before (is that possible?).

An awkward silence settled into the air as I thought about what to say, _if I say I did it deliberately it might ruin the some-what rough friendship we share. But if I say I was too drunk, she might hate me forever. _I was saved by Nico stumbling into the room complaining- very loudly I might add -about his headache and hangover.

_6:00pm _

_Annabeth's pov _

I sat down on the couch sighing and completely stuffed with Chinese takeaway food, in the end I just stayed at Percy's all day, hanging with Thalia. She was like the sister I never had, we git on so well. Percy suggested I eat at his since I was already there. Suddenly something hit me.

"Shit!' I yelled.

Percy and Nico jumped a few centimeters of their chair while Thalia just looked at me like I just used the most normal way to get everyone's attention.

"It's Monday!"

They all looked at me like I was weird, but realization knocked itself into Percy's thick skull.

"My mum's going to kill me."

Understatement. There's a cracked wall and he's skipped school.

He's in deep shit...

**I didn't really like this chapter much it was pretty suck-ish. But thanks for reading anyway.**

**Also I bet your all dying to know the results for the OC contest. No. Oh well.**

**The winner is- drumroll please- Kiara from 'Guest'. JOKE-ish! I'm actually am using two OC's.**

**They are Kiara from 'Guest' and...Gracie kings from 'Princess-Girl12'**

**Thank you to all the applyers.? One more thing, I recommend the book 'The fault in our stars'**

**If your looking for a gripping romance buy that book.**

**Last thing, I kinda wanna have 34 reviews by chapter ten and can you please vote on my poll, pretty please!**

**Live life and embrace it~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	8. Where is she?

**If you have for some reason decided to read my story, thank you. I would have updated faster, but...My mum said, and I quote 'you spend too much time cooped up and writing silly fanfictions. You need to do something constructive. So I'm taking your tablet away for a few days.' And unfortunately I had no idea where she put it and my boyfriend refused to let me borrow his laptop- I'm not that clumsy that I'd break a pc- So that's why I haven't updated this story as quickly as I would have liked. Here is chapter 8 of my story.**

_Chapter 8: where is she?_

_Percy's pov _

I ran around my mum's and my apartment trying my best to clean up and think of an excuse about school. Annabeth had gone home about an hour ago. She'd said a warm goodbye to Thalia and shook Nico's hand but what was strange and slightly annoying was the fact that she barely bid a barely audible goodbye to me, she didn't even shake my hand like she did to Nico. Speak of the devil, here comes the emo creep.

"Percy?" he asked trying to get my attention, it bloody well worked, he sounded serious for the first time in years.

"Yeah?" I replied confudsed and dubious.

"Just to let you know before I start I really feel awkward and nosy about what I'm just about to do."

"Which is?"

"You like Annabeth don't you." it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"I want to say no, but..." I hesitated "then I'd be lying." I huffed

Even my own emotions towards Annabeth baffled me.

"You hardly know her." Nico said.

"I know, that's why I would like to deny it."

I just didn't know why, but I felt drawn to her, like it was a natural instinct to care and look after her.

"Be careful, don't do anything stupid around her, then you'll ruin your chances completely." Nico said half joking- half meaning it.

I smiled on the outside but longed on the inside, she'd never want like I did her.

_Annabeth's pov _

I closed my door and as the locked clicked tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't get close to Percy, he'd hurt me, just like Luke did. More tears fell as I sobbed, how I wished my mum was still alive, I had no idea where my dad was and I didn't care. In my pocket my phone buzzed. Knowing roughly what it would say I still opened up the text anyway.

**From: unknown number**

**You are pathetic, I don't even know how you live with yourself. Your just piece if shit. You mean nothing to no one. The only person who loved you is dead, and even she didn't love you that much.**

**Go and cry, I'll see you but you won't see me. Skank.**

Everyday I got these texts, without fail, they destroyed me more and more each time I read them.

_Later_

Slowly, biting my lip to reduce the screams, I dragged the sharp blade across my tan skin. My body wracked with silent sobbing, crimson blood trickled down wrist. I sucked in deep breaths trying not to cry out in agony. Many cuts and whimpers later my eyelids were half shut and the knife was tinted red, lying on my hardwood floor. _I'm sorry mum. _My eyes drifted shut.

_The next morning_

_Percy's pov _

I was awoken with the lovely smell of pancakes, now being the growing man I am I just had to get there first and pile as many as I could on my plate. As I reached for my fifth, Thalia smaked my hand playfully with the spatula.

"Nuh uh mister, you've had enough already."

"Whatever you say." I said

Just as she was about to reply with a smart ass retort my mobile rung. Once I saw that it was my mum calling I answered and hoped she hadn't found out about yesterday.

"Hello." I said when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey sweetie, how was school yesterday?" she asked

"Uh...you know. School-y." I winced at my bad answer, Thalia was shaking with silent laughter while Nico snorned with his face on the table.

"That's nice." my mum sighed.

Ok wow, somethings up she didn't even realise how bad my comment about school was.

"Not to be rude, but why are you calling?" I asked

"Oh, right. Well I called to let you know that I now probably won't be home tonight, and that I'd be here for another two or three days." she said, thinking about my reaction.

"Uh, alright. See you Thursday." I ran a hand through my hair. "Bye, love you mum."

"Love you too."

And with that I hung up.

"Your mum's staying there another two nights?" Thalia asked as she put three pancakes on a plate in front of a now fully conscious Nico.

"Yep."

I glanced at my watch and horror struck me, It was almost the start of first period. I said my goodbyes to Nico and Thalia before rushing down the road to my school with my backpack slipping off my shoulder.

I made it to first period the same time as most of the other students. My day went by relatively normally, until lunch. I couldn't see Annabeth **anywhere** in the cafeteria. I panicked and instead of collecting my lunch I ran around the whole school.

At the end of lunch I'd scowered the entire school, and still couldn't find Annabeth.

_She's probably just sick. _Yeah right, when I'd asked about her on my first day I was told she never missed school. **Ever. **Senarios played through my mind. None of them were good.

Fuck school.

**Thanks for reading. Can you guys please read my one-shot if you haven't already. Pretty please. Please review.**

**See ya~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	9. Oh my god

**Greetings readers! I would like to let you guys know that I love you, you review and that's all I ask in return for chapters. Also guess what? I got more reviews than my cousin, so your not only making me write and be happy but you have also helped me win a bet. So thank you so much.**

_Chapter 9: oh my god_

_Percy's pov _

I grabbed my backpack and sped out of the school building, who cares if I miss the afternoon, Annabeth was more important to me. The first place I headed was the meadow I'd followed her to. I parted the bushes and scanned the luscious clearing. Nothing. I growled and hailed a cab to the apartment complex.

When the driver saw how young I was he raised his eyebrows at me "Shouldn't a laddy like you be in school?" he asked

"Shouldn't a driver mind his own business." I spat, okay that was rude but Annabeth could be in danger and I was worrying like crazy.

The cabby huffed and took my orders. When we reached the apartments I paid my fee and ran to the elevator. I pushed the 5th floor button and waited impatiently, tapping my foot. The lift dinged and I sprinted down the hall to Annabeth's door. I knocked on it frantically, hoping, praying she'd answer.

Minutes later a worn out, tired and pale Annabeth opened the door with a weak scowl. Realisation struck her, she unknitted her eyebrows and her expression turned exhausted.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to sound annoyed and angry.

Crap. What was I going to tell her. _Oh well I've just basically had a heart attack when I couldn't find you at school or the meadow. _Before I could reply she grabbed me and pulled me inside, slamming the door behind me.

As she reajusted her sleeves I caught glimpse of deep scars. Concerned I grabbed Annabeth's upper arm and lifted up the sleeve, she tried to stop me but she was too weak. What I saw next truly broke my heart. Covering her forearm were at least 20 cuts, scars and fresh gashes. That's why she's so pale, she lost too much blood.

Tears brimmed my eyes. _Why? _She looked up at me ashamed.

_Annabeth's pov _

I was laying on the couch trying not to pass out when I heard banging against my door. Shakily I stood and opened the door, I was scowling, or at least I was trying to. My eyebrows returned to normal when I saw it was Percy. _Why is he here?_

"What do you want?" I asked

Percy's face went blank, just as I was about to slam the door in his face a pair of familiar blue eyes caught my attention. Luke. _What is he doing here? Has he moved? _Instead of risking him seeing me I pulled Percy into my apartment. When I'd the door clicked shut I pulled down my t-shirt sleeve that had ridden up slightly. Percy must have caught sight of a cut or a scar because he pulled my arm towards him. I tried to get it back but he was stronger than me, even on my best days. He gasped and tears threatened to fall when he saw the warzone that was my arm. I looked up at him ashamed. Suddenly my vision started to blur and my legs buckled. Percy caught me before I could hit the floor.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." he mumbled.

"No. Please." I begged

He hesitated for a moment before carrying me to my bedroom and laying me on my bed. He turned to leave and I panicked for some reason.

"Stay." I said reaching my arm out for him.

Percy looked into my eyes, I could've sworn there was a very small wisp of happiness in his. He gave a smile, kicked off his shoes and climbed into my bed. Like I'd done it all my life, I nuzzled his chest and rested my head there. Percy then put an arm round my waist and pulled me closer. Enjoying the comfort and warmth, I soon fell asleep listening to the beat of Percy's heart.

_Percy's pov _

As I turned to leave Annabeth whispered "Stay." she extended her arm out to me. If I'm being truthful, I honestly felt like my heart exploded. She wanted me to stay. I smiled and got into bed next to her. Annabeth then proceeded to rub her face against my shirt and rest her head there. Aching for more contact with her soft skin, I wrapped my arm around her waist then pulled her as close as she could get. Annabeth fell asleep quickly and I followed soon after.

_Later_

_Annabeth's pov _

My eyes fluttered open to find Percy staring at me and playing with one of my curls. Panic surged through me. _What happened? _Suddenly all the events from earlier rushed into my mind and I calmed down. _Stupid. Stupid. You showed weakness and want. _

Percy broke my train of thought "Are you okay?"

I quickly thought of a question to ask "Why were you staring at me?"

Percy grinned "You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"

I blushed and looked down. _He just called me beautiful, not hot or pretty or cute, beautiful. _He lifted my chin with his hand, forcing my orbs to meet his own. Slowly he started to lean forward, without thinking about it I stared to help him close the gap between our faces. Our lips barely brushed before a shrill tone broke the blissful silence. We jumped apart. The second time we'd had a intimate moment ruined by his phone. _Second time you've let yourself get close to him. _Percy looked back at me and apologized for having to leave, I just shook my head I said it didn't matter. Percy slipped back on his shoes. He seemed to debate something for a minute. Then he kissed my cheek flashed me a grin an left the apartment. _He just kissed my cheek and he was sober. _

_Percy's pov _

I walked to my apartment with a huge goofy smile on. I unlocked the door and dumped myself in the sofa. Nico was the first to notice my unusually happy behaviour.

"What's up with your face?" he asked

"Nothing." I replied

Nico's eyes widened. "You kissed her, didn't you."

"Only on the cheek." I said stealing the remote from him.

"Hey, give that back." Nico yelled

"Uh. No."

_Annabeth's pov _

_4:00pm _

I sat on my bed reading, still trying to wake myself up. It must've been a dream. It had to be. I heard a light knock at my door. Expecting it go be Percy, I smoothed out my clothes and answered the door. I was disappointed, standing there were two girls. One had dirty blonde hair with green eyes with black rims, she looked about 17 or 18. The other girl had curly brown hair and eyes almost identical to mine. She seemed to be 15 or 16. Who were they?

The older looking one spoke "Hi, you must be Annabeth."

I nodded.

"We're Gracie and Kiara. We are you step sisters. Your dad married our mum. And he's dying."

**There it is chapter 9. Don't you just love cliffhangers. Ha ha. I would love it if you reviewed. I am going to need 5 more reviews before I update the next chapter. So the more people review, the quicker you find out what happens next.**

**Toodles, I love you all~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	10. He's what?

**Hello! Do you hate me for that cliffy, I know I'd hate it if someone did that. But the waits over. **

_Chapter 10: He's what?_

_Annabeth's pov _

Shock hit me with a tidal wave. He was dying?

"He's what?" I chocked out.

The younger one, whom I'm guessing was Gracie, gave me a sympathetic smile. Kiara looked at the ground.

I needed to know more, I might not like my father anymore but I still loved him. "Come in, tell me more."

The sisters nodded and entered my apartment.

We sat on the chairs in the living room.

"He has cancer." Gracie said looking sad.

Kiara spoke next "He asked us to come and tell you and your mother he's sorry."

When I spoke I almost burst into tears "My mother's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." I replied.

"He said he wanted to see you once again before he dies." Gracie told me.

Anger and resentment boiled up inside me, it only took him to be on the verge of death to want to see me.

"Tell him that I love him but I am not going to see him."

They gave a sad smile. "Of course. But while we're gone think about it. We know what he did, but he's going to die, just like your mother did. If you change you mind call us." Kiara handed me a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"Until next time." Gracie said then left with her sister.

I stared at the paper then put it in my jean pocket. I needed comfort. The only place I can go for that is Percy's. _Fuck it, be weak just once. Be human._ I sighed and walked to Percy's door. I rapped on it lightly. He came moments later and swung it open. I jumped forward and hugged him, burrying my face into his shoulder. After he got over the shock he shut the door and pulled my face from his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he whispered brushing my lips with his thumb.

"My dad's dying." I answered as tears slipped from my eyes.

"Hey, hey." he tightened his hold on me "Don't cry."

I couldn't stop. Percy just let me sob in silence.

After I could cry no more Percy pulled back and looked at my face. "Do you want some dinner?" he asked "Nico and Thalia are out."

I smiled and sniffed "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Good."

Percy and I were sat on the couch and watching some crappy cable show, laughing about how bad the program was. I glanced at my watch. It was 10:30.

"I should go." I stated as I stood.

"That would probably be a good don't want Thalia and Nico getting the wrong idea about us." Percy laughed.

I chuckled and hugged Percy goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yep." I waved and left.

**Sorry that this chapter is short, it's sort of a filler. I hope you guys love the twist that's coming. The person that can guess what the rough idea is gets a sneak peak at chapter 11.**

**Bye bye munchkins~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	11. Congratulations

**Hola! I am going to get straight to the story. Here's chapter 11 of Life Can Be Fixed.**

_Chapter 11: Congratulations _

_Percy's pov _

Annabeth had just left and I was lonley. The door swung open to give me view of Thalia dragging Nico in.

"Let me guess, he's drunk." I said looking at her.

"Just come here and help me get him to bed." she commanded

I shook my head, smirking. She sent me her famous death glare and I cringed back into the sofa a bit.

"Alright, alright don't kill me." I mumbled raising my hands in surrender.

She smiled and we hauled Nico into the room.

After we'd successfully put him on the bed, Thalia and I sat on the couch while she explained why he was so drunk.

"Well, we went out to a couple job interviews."

I nodded, I knew Thalia and Nico had been having trouble getting a job.

"And on the last one we sort of gave up hope, but for some reason that interview was the one that employed Nico. So we went out to celebrate and..."

I finished her sentence "He got drunk."

"Correct."

I laughed.

"So what happened with you and Annabeth tonight?" Thalia asked with a mishevious glint in her eyes.

"What...how-huh." I floundered around for words.

"Don't say she wasn't here 'cause I saw her leave the apartment.

I narrowed my eyes at her "You were spying on me weren't you."

I expected her to deny it but she just said "Of course, I need to start annoying my maybe-soon-to-be cousin in law." she had an exasperated look on her face "Now back to the original question, what went on?"

I sighed, might aswell tell her "She was upset about something, so she came to me for comfort. We had a takeaway and took the piss out of crappy t.v shows." Thalia raised an eyebrow "That's it." I protested.

"Mmm hmm."

I grumbled something under my breath about 'annoying, good for nothing cousins.'

_Annabeth's pov _

_The next day, Wednesday _

I grabbed my bag and ran out my door, I flung myself between the elevator doors before they could shut. I spun round when I heard a familiar chuckle. The same chuckle that I now despised.

"Wow Annie, you've grown."

I resisted the urge to rip out Luke's throat.

"Come on Annie, at least talk to me." Luke wrapped his arms round my waist.

Just then the doors opened to reveal Percy. He saw the pleading look in my eyes. Next thing I knew Luke was holding a bloody nose and the hold he had on my waist was no more. Percy took hold of my arm and placed me behind his body.

"Touch her again and I'll do more than brake your nose." Percy growled.

Luke was about a head taller than Percy and had a scar just under his left eye. A bad reminder.

Percy grasped my hand and pulled me out the door. We sprinted down the road to school, looking back a couple times to see if Luke had followed us. Nothing. When we reached the gates of school Percy and I were panting like crazy. Percy looked at school then back at my eyes. It was like he saw right through to my soul, like he could detect the pain, the loss and the longing. A grin that looked like trouble appeared on his face. Casually he threw an arm over my shoulders. I would've stopped him but it felt so _right_, like it belonged there.

"Why don't we blow off school and just chill today, go out. Have fun.

"Percy. You've already skipped school twice this week, I don't want you in trouble."

"So have you." he said.

"Yeah, but no one cares about me." I replied, still enjoying the closeness between us.

"Wrong." he whispered in my ear "I care about you."

I shivered with delight. _Pull yourself together_. When our orbs met Percy's had some sort of pride in them. _Where does this put you, is he a friend or more? _I pondered that thought for a moment.

Is it wrong to like some one like _that_ this early on in the friendship. And even if I was clear on my feelings, there's no way he would feel the same. I needed a break, something to take my mind of off my fathers impending death and Luke.

"Fine. We blow off school." I said.

Percy chuckled "Excellent, we'll dump our bags at mine and I'll grab my wallet."

"Uh uh, no way am I letting you pay for everything." I argued.

"It's the guys job to Pay for things on the date." Percy covered his mouth with his hands.

My cheeks reddened "So this is a date, huh?" I asked.

"Um..." Percy gulped nervously, but then a look of determination and confidence replaced the nervousness "Yes. It is."

I giggled. _What the hell is going on. Annabeth Chase does NOT giggle. _"Well then, we better get going."

Once again Percy rested on of his arms across my shoulders and we walked back to the apartment complex.

_Later on, 12:00pm_

I laughed as Percy tried to put candyfloss in my mouth, however when I laughed he managed to shove a piece of the tasty, fluffy treat in my mouth. We were now currently on a pier at one of the beaches surrounding San Francisco. I squealed as he pick me up and ran towards the water.

"Percy Jackson if you throw me in that water I will kill-" I was cut off by the water that submerged me.

When I returned to the surface I saw Percy holding his stomach because he was laughing so much.

"You think this is funny?" I asked.

"No. I think it's hilarious. There's a difference."

_Oh he's in for it. _I grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing to fall on his but and be dragged into the ocean.

"I love the water, I don't mind this at all."

I growled at him playfully and stood up. His jaw hit the floor and his eyes dropped to my chest. Confused, I looked down and gasped. Where'd I'd been launched into the water my clothes had gotten wet, therefore making them cling to my skin but that's not the worst thing, because the water was cold my nipples were now on prominent display, and Percy couldn't take his eyes off them. I huffed and crossed my arms over my breasts, breaking Percy from his stupor. He was as red as a fire truck.

"Got something to say Seaweed brain?" I asked, slightly pissed off.

He frowned at me "What?"

"Well. You love the water, and you're not exactly the brightest person ever. So I figured the seaweed from the ocean was invading your brain." I said like I was talking to a small child.

"Well your a...Wise girl."

"That's a compliment, not an insult." I explained.

"You're gonna keep calling me Seaweed brain, so I'm gonna keep referring to you as Wise girl."

_You have nicknames for each other, this is going to be Luke all over again. _"Okaaayyy. Um...I kinda need go go buy a shirt at a stall, considering some asshole threw me in the cold water." I joked.

Percy just smiled and led me to a stall, I kept my arms over my chest the entire time. I stood by the public woman's bathroom tapping my foot waiting for Percy to return. He came back about three minutes later with a green Ocean Pacific shirt that matched his eyes. I thanked him them walked into the bathroom and removed my wet t-shirt. I turned to look at my new shirt in the mirror. It was a tad too big so it came to about mid-thigh and hung off my shoulders a bit. I smiled at the thing printed on the cloth. It had a woman in a bikini standing next to a surf board, below that in bold print it said 'Ladies love long boards' (this is an actual shirt I own). With my wet, orange shirt in hand I walked back into the warm breeze. When Percy saw how the clothing hung on my body he grinned for third time today.

"That's looks good on you."

I chuckled at his comment.

"Thanks Seaweed brain." I leaned into his side as he snaked his arm around my waist "Let's enjoy the rest of our day."

**Thanks for reading.**

**Adios ~ Daughter of Sorrow **


	12. Sally returns

**Hey! I just want to say that I love you guys. Never did I think that people would review my story. Behold chapter 12.**

_Chapter 12: Sally returns_

_Annabeth's pov _

The rest of mine and Percy's day out was excellent, we played arcade games for awhile, we then went to a movie, after that we just sat on the beach and enjoyed eachothers company. The sky had started to darken when Percy suggested that we head back.

I laughed as Percy tripped up a stair.

"Don't laugh, it's rude." Percy said pouting the quite adorably.

"I promise I won't laugh anymore." I replied.

He grinned and threw an arm over my shoulders. _How many times has he done this today?_ Thinking I opened the door from the stairwell that led to our floor. We walked in companiable silence to my door.

"This is it." I slipped out from under Percy's grip on my arm.

"I had fun today." He stated

"Me too."

Percy took my small hands in his own and played with my fingers as he spoke his next words "We'll do this again sometime soon."

I couldn't help the blush that crept up on my face "Definitely."

"See ya." He leaned in a kissed my cheek like he had done the other day.

I smiled and rested a hand on the spot where he placed his soft lips as he disappeared into his apartment.

_Percy's pov _

I had a blissful smile on my face, until I saw my mum in the living room with her hands on her hips and a frown on face. _Crap!_

"Hello Percy. Care to explain why Thalia and Nico are both naked under the sheets sleeping in the guest bedroom?" she asked in a controlled tone "And why you look like your in heaven."

I sighed, _at least she doesn't know about school._

"Well...Thalia and Nico were kicked out because they couldn't pay the rent on their own apartment" Mum nodded, her face softening "So they came to here, for somewhere to stay, and I didn't have the heart to kick 'em out. But Nico did get a job the other night. As for them being naked, I think we know why they're in that state."

I flopped down on the sofa. My mum gently sat down beside me, all traces of anger gone.

"How have you been?" she said

"Fine. How have you been?"

She got a slight dreamy look on her face "Perfect."

"Who is he?" Thalia made my mum and I jump as she walked into the small kitchen to make a coffee.

Mum blushed, _Woah she NEVER blushes. _Thalia shooed me from my seat and handed my mum a cup of tea. I took that as a my que to leave. Quickly I opened the door to the hall with the bedrooms, Nico was just about to depart from the hall, but I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down to my door while saying:

"Nuh uh, you don't want to go in there. They're having...girl talk."

_Annabeth's pov _

_The following day_

Knackered, I sat at my desk in Maths. My eyes were on the verge of closing every second. Finally the bell rung. I gathered my things and started towards the lunch room. Instead of getting a reasonable sized meal like most people, I just picked up an apple and a can of cherry cola. Right at the back of the cafeteria was a table in the corner. It had two seats and was situated by a window. _My table. _Taking a bite from the pink lady apple I plopped down on a seat and pulled out 'Abarat', my favourite book before starting to read the second book in the series. The sunlight that streamed through the large, clear window was momentarily blocked by a tall figure. I looked up to find Percy grinning down at me.

"Mind if I join you ." He asked

I smiled and nodded closing my book.

"How has school been so far?"

"Ok. I was too tired to actually pay attention though." I took out my ponytail and redid it, but strands still curled round my face.

"Why are you so tired?" he said

My eyes stung with tears "Nightmares."

Percy stroked my arm gently. I sniffed and rubbed my nose with my hoodie-clad arm.

"I'm fine."

_Percy's pov _

I pulled my shirt over my head as I changed back into my normal clothes in the boys lockeroom after P.E.

"Who would you like to bang most?" I couldn't help but overhear the dicusting conversation going on round the corner.

"Um...that Annabeth chick. Even though she don't date, she is one fine piece of ass and she's got that mysterious aoura." If I wasn't so infuriated at the guy's answer I would have been impressed that jocks knew words like 'aoura'.

I stormed out of the gym and straight to the entrance, where Annabeth was waiting for me.

"Hey." she greeted cheerfully

I just grunted in response.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I growled

She stopped me from leaving the building with her surprising strength.

"Something is up. What is it?"

I couldn't not reply when her beautiful grey eyes bored into my soul.

"I heard some guys talk about who they'd like to 'bang' most and one of them said you." I took a deep breath to calm myself "And he talked about you like you were just a sexy school girl."

I was too angry to realise that I just called Annabeth 'sexy'. Her cheeks were bright red.

"D-don't worry, th-they're just assholes." she stuttered

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I mentally face-palmed.

"Let's go." I said

**Thanks for reading, this was just really a filler. The plot picks back up in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I am going to warn you now that this story will be ending in the next 5 or 6 chapters.**

**Ciao~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	13. The hospital: part 1

**Gutentag! Thanks for reviewing in the last chapter. This chapter was actually written on paper during my maths lesson, so excuse me if there's any mistakes (even though I make them when I type the story straight onto a word document).**

_Chapter 13: The hospital part 1 _

_Annabeth's pov _

_A few weeks later on a Saturday _

_11:00am _

I plodded to my kitchen in mid stretch, with my arms raised above my head. Parched, I switch on the kettle before bending down and giving midnight a soft stroke along his spine, he purred and rubbed his face against my legs. Just as I poured the boiling water into my 'Glastonbury Rocks' mug the landline rung. I walked over to it and clicked the answer button, then pressed speaker before grabbing my tea from the counter.

"Hello." the voice I imeadiatly recognised as Kiara's, but it was sad and mournful this time.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked walking towards the phone and it's pod.

"He's d-dead." she chocked out.

The ceramic mug slipped from my hands and smashed into a hundred pieces all over the floor. Tears spilled over my face and sobbs echoed around the empty apartment.

"I-I'll be ri-right th-th-there."

I dashed across the room and hung up. In a daze, I pulled on my grey converse and ran out the door. I didn't care that I was only wearing a pair of jean shorts or that I had a blue UB40 tour short sleeve shirt on. All my scars that were on my arms and the few that dotted my tan legs, on display for everyone to see. I cried as I hailed a taxi.

"Where to miss?" the cabi asked sympatheticly.

" h-hospital."

I pretty sure the driver sped illegally to get here this fast, as I pulled a twenty out my pocket the cabin shook his head and gestures to the big white building behind us.

"Go miss, it's free of charge."

"Thankyou" I said then raced into the front office.

As I walked up to the desk people's eyes were fixed on my scars and cuts, whispers drifted around the room, none of them loud enough for me to hear.

"Hello, I'm looking for Frederick Chase." another tear escaped my eye.

The receptionist looked up at my face with a sad smile. "Follow me."

I was led to a private room with the number 10 on it, dad's favourite number. I entered the white pristine room. In there were Kiara, Gracie, a dark haired lady- who I'm guessing was dad's wife-, and my deceased father in his bed. I stumbled over to the cream sheets and matress supported by the metal frame.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." I whispered brushing my hand over his face.

Salt water poured out my eyes. I turned to look at my company. Kiara's and Gracie's eyes widened as they studied the pink scars that covered my body. Their mother just stared at the wall, not blinking or speaking. I cleared my throat.

"I'll be back in a second."

Distraught, I stood in front of a mirror in the ladies room, my eyes were puffy and I had slight black circles underneath them from where my mascara had spilled a bit. I gazed at my reflection. My sadness transformed onto anger. _If I'd just called and not have been so stubborn I could of probably talked to him one last time before he died. Idiot! Idiot! _I fumed at myself. Life had no reason, Mum was dead, now so was dad. Maybe...

**There was Chapter 13: The hospital part 1. This chapter is quite short, the companion chapter will be up soon. I need 6 more reviews before I continue. So, please review.**

**Until next time~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	14. The hospital: part 2

**Merry reading day! Hello and welcome to chapter 14 of Life Can Be Fixed. Wow, do I feel loved. I will now serve you the wonderful works of...Moi (jks, jks).**

_Chapter 14: The hospital part 2_

_Percy's pov _

I groaned and lugged the last of the suitcases into the cab outside my apartment complex. Nico and Thalia had found a cheap flat to rent a few blocks away. I would kinda miss having them here. Nico came behind me and patted my back as Thalia hugged my mum.

"Thanks man, for everything." he smiled before switching places with Thalia so we could say our goodbyes.

"See ya kelp head." Thalia gave me a embrace filled with love, not the romantic kind but the family kind "I hope you get the girl." She said before pulling back and entering the cab with Nico. They waved goodbye as they drove off. Thalia's words rung loud and clear in my mind _I hope you get the girl, _like that's gonna happen. But if Annabeth was happy then so would I. _Annabeth. _I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed her number.

"H-hello." a voice ridden with pain spoke down the line.

"Annabeth? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I worried

"M-my f-father. He's d-dead."

"Oh my god, Annabeth I'm so sorry, I..."

She cut me off "Can you come to the hospital, I need a friend right now."

I said 'yes' before she barely finished her request.

"I'll be there in a minute." Annabeth didn't reply, she just hung up.

I went to the kitchen where mum was rinsing the dishes.

"Hey mum? Can you take me to the hospital?" I sighed

Mum turned to face me "Why? Are you hurt?" she asked coming towards me with outstretched arms.

"No no no, a friend's dad has passed away and she said she needed me." I clarified

"Oh dear, just take the keys. I'll be there in a about an hour." she threw the car keys at me from the peg beside her.

I caught them with ease and grabbed two hoodies. I ran to Mum's car and started the engine.

I found Annabeth with her head in her hands sobbing, she hadn't even bothered to cover the pink lines over her body. A piece of my heart broken off when I saw how sad she was, she was hurting. Badly. And I'd hurt with her.

"Hey." I said softly as I squatted so my face was level with her own.

She forced a watery smile "Hey."

I stood and reached out my arms, she nodded and her lip trembled as I embraced her. Annabeth gripped the cloth on my chest and held in her balled fists whilst she let the tears pour out.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear

"It's not your fault."

We stood there for some while, Annabeth ripping herself up inside and me trying my hardest to ride the wave of emotions with her.

_Luke_

_3rd person pov_

A frown graced itself onto Luke's lips. He clicked send on his phone, Annabeth should be getting her mysterious text soon. He threw his phone on his bed and logged onto his computer, he opened up the pictures. They were of Annabeth and him, when they were dating. Sadly, he looked at all the thumbnails. A single tear slipped from his eye. _Why? Why did I leave her? _He asked himself. He knew why. Because after her mum died she fell of the radar, it was uncool to even know her. He was that shallow. Was. He regretted it deeply. Why did Luke send those texts, because he was made to. He didn't want to, but it's either that or be beaten to pulp. _They _made him.

_Percy's pov _

Annabeth was sleeping on a chair in the waiting room. I didn't want to wake her for a while, I'd take her home when she'd had calmed down and wasn't so fragile. Mum was taking a phone call on the other side of the room. I swept a strand of honey hair behind Annabeth's ear. She shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. A content smile formed on my face. _She's so beautiful. If only she was mine..._

**Awwwww! A moment of silence for Annabeth's father. I haven't really liked the pas two chapters, so maybe after this story is finished I'll go back and change a few things. Maybe. You know what to do. Review.**

**Muchas Gracias~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	15. Knifes and Craziness

_Chapter 15: Knifes and craziness_

_Annabeth's pov _

Spring break started two weeks after my father's death, two weeks of pure sorrow, two weeks of hate. All bottled up inside myself. I'd made a plan for my death, the day we broke up from school I'd do it. I would kill myself. When I cut it made me faint and closer to death, which in result tricked me to feel like I could be with my mother again. Briefly. Now I had no family I had nothing to live for. I mean, I would miss Percy terribly, he was my rock and my only friend. But the loss of him was a small price to pay in comparison to the loss of my parents. Life was over, for me anyway. Or so I thought.

I flung open my door and threw my backpack on the sofa, then brought out a sheet of paper and a blue pen. Taking a deep breath, I let my pen fly over the paper. Tears fell as I wrote my letter to Percy. My heart twisted and felt like it was going to jump out my throat. Bile rose into my throat just as I signed the letter. The bile splashed into the kitchen sink, I gagged and heaved, but I had nothing to throw up. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes because they were blurred with water. Shaking, I slid to the floor. My mind swirled and I couldn't control my actions, it was like I was watching through windows. I crawled on my hands and knees to the knife draw. After I'd pulled a long brutal looking knife out of the draw I gripped the hilt and positioned it so it would embed itself in my stomach. Slowly I raised the blade a few centimeters. My breath hitched when I stopped moving the knife. I brought down the bkade, but before it could stab me someone screamed

"No stop!" I'd know that voice anywhere.

It stops halfway to my abdomen and my mouth was slightly ajar.

"Why?" he demanded

Salt water brimmed my eyes and I remained silent.

"Why?" he yelled, on the verge of a breakdown

Anger bubbled up inside me "Because. My family's dead. I have nobody. No one cares about me. I mean nothing. I'm just a big mistake." I hollered

"Are you really that dumb. Your not a mistake! I care about you! I flipping love you!" tears were definitely being shed at that moment, by both of us.

"You l-Love me?" I asked fraily

"Yes." he answered his voice soft and kind "Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled and jumped forward. Percy caught me in his arms and smashed his soft lips against mine. The kiss was sweet, full of bliss and love. We could've been kissing for seconds, minutes, hours even days. I didn't care. We pulled apart to catch our breath, but I stayed wrapped in Percy's arms. The same arms that I felt truly safe in.

"I love you too." I whispered

Percy smiles "Good." he leans in and terminates the gap between our lips.

**Yes! They finally admitted it. But the very sad thing is that, was the last chapter of this story! Don't cry. It was a joke, still to come is: Epilogue part 1 and Epilogue part 2 . So all in all when I close this story for good there should be 17 chapters.**

**Happy reading~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	16. Epilogue: Part 1

_Epilogue: part 1 _

_Percy's pov _

The next two months of my life were perfect. My mum started dating someone named Paul Blofis, he seems nice enough. Better than my old step dad, Gabe. But the thing that made it truly brilliant was...

Annabeth. She was so beautiful, she'd had a major boost in confidence and she's stopped cutting. I got to kiss her lips anytime I wanted. Hold her any day, everyday. I could be there for her most of the time. Even though I loved life, I still dreaded the day when my mum would come and tell us where we off to next, however that never happened...

_Flashback:_

My mother walked into the front room and sipped her green tea at the doorway "Percy."

I turned to face her "Yeah?"

"You know how we are always moving and traveling?"

"Yes."

"Well I've decided to put down roots here. We are staying. Permanently."

A grin that the would have made the Cheshire cat jealous appeared on my face "Really?"

Mum smiled "Yes."

_Flashback fin!_

Annabeth and I sat in the meadow, where we first go to really know one another, Annabeth had her head on my chest and was napping. I, innocently, twirled one of the honey coloured strands with my finger. Her eyes flickered open and I placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She smiled, stretching.

"Your so beautiful." I said, meaning it.

Annabeth blushed crimson and giggled.

"I love you." she whispered leaning her head against my own.

"I love you more." I argued

"Not possible." Annabeth murmured

"We'll see, only time will tell." I pulled her in for a searing kiss.

After we separated for oxygen, I wrapped my arms round her waist.

I did it, I taught Annabeth to live and trust again.

**Next chapter is Annabeth's Epilogue.**

**Good day/night to you~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


	17. Epilogue: Part 2

_Epilogue: part 2_

_Annabeth's pov _

The months that followed my father's leaving of the world were some of the best and worst I've ever experienced. They were made amazing by Percy. My boyfriend, _man it feels weird saying that. _He was so loving, kind and just ready to help, however he wasn't enough to suppress the sorrow and pain. Those wounds could only be healed with time. And they were.

After 5 years of dating Percy proposed. We had a lovely wedding at the beach and Nico walked me down the aisle, the wedding was more than perfect.

Only a 2 years later Percy and I witnessed our first child being born. She was a girl, she had Percy's beautiful green eyes and my curly blonde hair. I was overjoyed. We both were.

Now Percy and I are 29 and we have three children. Two boys, who are twins, that are spitts of Percy, named: Jayson and Charlie. Then we the oldest of our kids, Selena, our little girl. The very one that I gave birth to 9 years ago.

This all happened because Percy had been so nosy and annoying, but I'm glad.

He showed me that I could live and love again.

He taught me that Life. Can. Be. Fixed.

**Aaaaaand...Done! I'm so proud of this and I want to thank absolutely everyone that reviewed favourited, followed and read my story. You were my inspiration. Thank you so much. I love you guys. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Ta ta for now~ Love-and-Luck-are-Lies **


End file.
